Handkerchief
by Shirai Hisaishi
Summary: Because they are alike and rule of magnetism applies. One-shot. Don't expect anything.


Handkerchief.

 _ **The theory of multiverse says**_

 _._

 _._

Miku is smart. She is strict and annoying, and boyish for sometimes. Miku has a heart of a fighter and a mind of dreamer, working on ideas and actions - breaking the classic idealism of the children of her age.

She was four when she realized that she was up to competitions. It was during her kindergarten, her late teacher was checking the work book and she was proud to score higher than her other classmates.

Her spirits were high in shushing her seatmates sharing the long table with her, because their teacher scolded the other children from other table. They were loud.

Miku was happy and excited when she received her first medal and award, she thought she was the only one.

That _Miku-thinking_ continued until she was 12 and defeated in an interscholastic quiz bee. Last year, she was the champion, but that day, she was upended. Her stubborn self blamed a person who intruded the contest proper - if not interposed by a contestant's trainer, she could have earned a score more (because her answer was really correct, that boyish coach just protested that they should move to the next item as what was stated on the contest rule-but Miku had this thought, "aren't coaches of students who qualified in the oral phase not allowed to mingle with the coaches facilitating?" But it wasn't spoken), and probably could have made it even on fifth place.

She was so bitter with her defeat, she couldn't forget that event. The next year, she entered high school and joined the elimination round for the same contest. Her classmates were different and she had no clue who's who, better than her or not when it comes to science. However, this new face posed a threat against her in becoming the contestant for the division quiz. It was _him,_ a nerdy guy with thick glasses, quiet. He introduced himself to have a liking on _plants versus zombies_ on the first day of class as freshmen high schoolers. She was clueless what is the game. He was silent yet deadly for her, it made her curious. He was the only one who could make it in science class with her.

Through the help of her middle schoolmate, she learned that the boy came from the school she _hated_. It was where the tomboyish coach came from. There was a high possibility that this _boy_ was the same boy sitting a seat away from her during the oral phase of the quiz bee last year. He could be the same boy she blamed, together with his coach.

And she was right. He was.

.

.

 _ **There are infinite parallel universes containing every possible situation**_

 _._

 _._

It was a small world, she fussed about him and told her pals that _he_ was the boy she was talking about. The event was in the past, and Miku was told to move on. But she wouldn't, because her defeat brought shame to her coach. She wanted to prove those people in her middle school that she was capable of something. This time was a higher level, it's high school and it's a division contest. She could win it.

She won. Miku won. But it seemed that as the semester went through, _he_ was the sole guy who couldn't and wouldn't talk to her. She wouldn't blame him, she openly declared her hatred of him, she was stubborn, and repeated her mantra whenever her classmates would pair him to her. "The heck. Not with him, please. I am manly than he is,"

They were like same poles, people with same likes and dislikes. And like the belief in magnetism, they repelled. They were both good in drawing and writing and poetry, and yet, they never talked in class. She had known him as someone who hates women - but during a club meeting for all science class officers of all years, he talked to Gumi and Rin - both smart girls were rumored to have a crush on the typical _cool antisocial_ guy.

"Kagamine," his name was hard for her to say, so she calls him by his surname to assure him that she has no intention to befriend him - and he is always as annoyed as her too, when it comes to interacting with her.

"What?" He hissed.

"Move there. Let Gumi sit, you're a guy," it would be nicer if Miku said it with a please, but being herself, she wouldn't. The constant taunt of her classmates about how their loathing with each other seemed to be romantic for her silly classmates, she realized that he _exactly_ qualified her standards. Of a crush, though. Number one and major standard she had? Can defeat her. And he did once. Second, taller than her. He is. Third, wearing glasses. She thinks of people with glasses are smart - selectively, yes. Lastly, like her in each and every way. He is. She hated that.

Why on earth she would have a crush on someone she hates?

She tried her best to avoid him, even there's nothing to avoid. There was a rumor told by a somewhat girlish guy friend, Kaito, who was Kagamine Len's seatmate, that the blond had a slight crush on her. Miku denied that and told Kaito that Len was just being ridiculous. "He hates me, I hate him. There's just no way."

A friend of her, seated behind Len and Kaito, Bruno, the amiable one, told her that he heard the guys talk. Len spoke something against her - the blond said she was ugly and this and that, that made the tealette mad, and broken hearted-somewhat.

From that day on, she decided to be as cold as ever. Denying her own little crush, and everyone's taunt - even during her campaign for the student council's made their class cheer his name as she stood in front to introduce herself. "Len! Len! Len! Len!" It was deafening and annoying for her, don't they see how much he hates her and she returns the feeling? There's just no sparks flying and everything.

The school year ended, Miku and Len was as close as a strangers.

.

 **.**

 _ **It makes me happy because I know, somewhere,**_

 _._

 _._

They were sophomores then, it was the first day of school, he was late for the first class. They had a lot of new classmates and she was looking whether he was there or not. He passed by their room, Miku saw him first - he wasn't wearing his glasses. "He wasn't wearing his glasses, he probably couldn't see us," Miku laughed, but deep inside, she didn't mean that. After the third period, Len entered their class and sat behind Miku, and that made her so quiet. He was cheered to whether he would sit with Gumi or her, and he ended up sitting behind her. Not so long, he moved in front, with his best friend Gakupo, and maybe, just maybe, he really hated her that much.

The next day, he was missing. And so the next days. Their classmates were asking Miku what happened to him - like she'd know, she wasn't his wife - and she told them, "dear astigmatic Len transferred school." Her intuition was correct, he did. He left. She didn't even have the chance to befriend him when she decided to be friendly!

The year went on and on. She was a junior when she joined the city contest for spelling bee. Her friends and teammates, Cul and Aoki, were telling her that Len was their opponent from a private school. Miku refused to believe, albeit she was hoping she'd see him. It's been years since they haven't seen each other's faces - he could be prettier than he used to be. When Cul told her that the group of students seated at the wing behind them was Len's schoolmates, she glanced and said she hadn't seen the blond. But before leaving the contest, an old classmate of them who entered the same school with the blond, approached Cul.

"Hey! How are you? Len was there!" Haku pointed at the high seat and Miku saw him. The sun gracefully shone on him, his pale skin was like snow - he was like an angel, reading a book. His glasses were gone and when he lifted his head, Miku spun around.

"Cul! He _is_ there!"

"Miku? You want to talk to him? - Len!"

"Cul!"

They never met again after that. Miku couldn't remember how she got Len's number. Kaito told her that if they were really for each other, they would meet unintentionally 10 years from now. She laughed and told him that destiny has nothing to do between her and Len.

But somehow, she was able to talk to him in a casual way - through texting though. She asked him things about how school life goes in a private school, and she was answered with a lot of things too elegant for her like. They talked about how the dance went, he said that he danced with the girl he likes. Who was it, she asked even she didn't want to know. It's Haku, much to her dismay and pretended to feel proud of him.

Days went like that, the two were exchanging messages. One time, she asked him if he was writing poems, in which he answered yes. When she asked for a sample work, he replied;

 _First you say won't, then you say you will_

 _You keep me hanging on,_

 _And we're not moving on,_

 _We're standing still _,_

 _You got me on my knees..._

"That seems to be a song to me," Miku replied, hesitant.

 _"Kidding. That is really a song, Jenny by Click Five."_

 _Ugh,_ Miku smiled to herself. "That's why," however, Miku was suddenly called by her mom to buy ingredients for her cooking. Even she doesn't want to abandon Len, she left. When she came back almost after an hour, she received three messages from him, the other two were replies from her previous message, the other one? It was a message wondering if she's still there, a thing she never heard from him.

" _Miku?"_ He never called her by name that's why she almost jumped in joy reading that. It was nonsensical, really, but she's childish and dreamy. He called her by her name, for the first time. She laughed and replied, but this time, he was the one who missed her messages.

The short time they exchanged messages felt so wonderful for Miku because it's like he returned the feelings - or she really was assuming. Their contact on social media, at first was fun, but like his and her _real_ attitude, they began to grow cold.

She was graduating from high school now. Many years has passed since the day she dreamed that he will run to her and they will greet each other as if they are old friends. Their exchange of messages stopped five months ago, and she's sure that Len really hates her. If only she was friendly, maybe they could be lawfully friends.

Miku was with her friends, heading to a mall; standing on the opposite end of the pedestrian lane and waiting for the signal to flash _go._ Her mind was clouded with thoughts about her high school crush - that now, she was letting go. Stop hoping, stop hurting, it's that easy, she's just making it hard for herself. The wind blew hard and her handkerchief was taken away.

What if Len's on the other side and he will catch the handkerchief? What if he's there, and catching me - these thoughts were running in Miku's head as she chased her handkerchief, luckily it signalled _go._ She watched the handkerchief soared a little higher, she was dreaming that Len would catch it but, even she felt everything around her stood still, her eyes widening as she neared her hand to the handkerchief; her hopes giving up; she -

"Haha!' Her friends bursted to an annoying laughter when Miku stumbled in the middle of the pedestrian, a lot of people staring at her. The tealette's face was as red as a tomato and she stood and walked like nothing happened.

"What happened to you, Miku?" Gumi and Luka were holding back their laughter. Miku winced and told herself that signs weren't true, that he really wasn't meant for her. It's time to free herself from hoping and all, she was loving someone she wasn't meant to love - and the unknown and unrequited love lasted for six years.

.

.

 _ **Somewhere, you love me back.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ of course, classics.

Read the words in **bold** to get the, well, message.


End file.
